Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photometric apparatus that includes a display unit including a photometric range, and a method for controlling the photometric apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to check a setting state of an imaging apparatus, such as a single-lens reflex (SLR) camera, while a user is looking through a viewfinder of the imaging apparatus. To enable such checking of the setting state, an electronic viewfinder may be used to display an object together with the setting state in the viewfinder. Alternatively, a display element, such as a liquid crystal display, may be arranged with an optical viewfinder to overlap a focusing screen. The display (screen) of the display element is then used to display the setting state and the focus screen in a superimposed manner. However, since the light from the focusing screen is guided to a pentagonal prism and a photometric sensor, the display by the display element on the focusing screen may affect a photometry result.
In view of the effect on the photometry result, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-160520 discusses a method for performing a correction based on two pieces of information on a type of an exchangeable focusing screen and a position of an area display by a display element. If the display by the display element arranged in a position overlapping the focusing screen affects the photometry result as described above, image capturing parameters, such as exposure and International Organization of Standardization (ISO) sensitivity may be affected.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-160520, a correction is performed based on the type of the exchangeable focusing screen and the position of the display of the display element on the focusing screen. The effect on the photometry result therefore cannot be reduced unless an amount of correction is changed each time the focusing screen is replaced or the display position of the display element is changed.